One such reactive armour arrangement is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,660. Incorporated between the plates f this known arrangement is an explosive substance which will detonate when a hollow charge jet or like projectile impinges on the reactive armour arrangement, the subsequent detonation pressure causing the two plates to move away from each other and therewith greatly degrade the hollow charge jet.
The plates of such protective armour arrangement, however, need to be relatively large in order to function effectively, and consequently commensurately large quantities of explosive must be used in order to achieve the effect desired. One drawback in this regard is that the explosive forces generated by such large quantities of explosive are liable to result in damage to the object protected by the arrangement (e.g. an armoured vehicle or tank).